remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Remnants of Skystone Wiki talk:Formatting Standards
Discuss current or proposed formatting standards here. Headers So far, header size seems to vary throughout pages. I think we need to say "The largest header on a page should always be {foo}, and then decreasing from there". The question is, should {foo} be h1, h2, h3, or what? --Jabor 02:55, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I agree with Jabor's header proposition. ~KyruKun 03:13, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I would personally say that the largest header size be h2, and everything go down from there on the page. RoSociety0 19:12, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Screenshots Proposed screenshot standards? I'd consider "no players in game screenshots unless absolutely necessary" would be something to consider. --Jabor 03:00, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I agree with Jabor. Screenshots should not have any parts of the player in them. In addition I propose that if an enemy has two very different appearances during an attack (See: Jellywogs and Pidgebombers) That there be a screenshot of each appearance side-by-side. ~KyruKun 03:13, 18 May 2009 (UTC) You said that no players in game screenshots, right? But there are two screenshots with a player on it on Sidequests... ~Verrac unknown time, 18 May 2009 * These are proposed standards. Once it becomes an accepted standard (and shifted over to the main page rather than the talk here), I (or someone else) will go through and crop down those screenshots. --Jabor 05:24, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : I agree with Jabor on the first proposition. 10:24, 18 May 2009 (UTC) If needed in the "Beginner's Guide" article, I can trim the images to that they do not include a player name, but they are purely there to provide examples of the classes. MyDreamName 14:52, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, the elimination of actual characters within game screenshots will help reduce confusion for a possible new player, as in they might think that this map or article only applies to xxx class. RoSociety0 19:12, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Location Format Recently I have taken to using linebreaks to separate different areas. Do we want to use commas instead? If so I need to know soon, as I plan to spend either tomorrow or Tuesday updating the Bestiary to contain at least 90% of V0.6 Bestiary data. I have compiled any of the missing images and statistical information (excluding Attack, hence 90% completion) for Steam City Ruins and have nearly all of Ferric Forest compiled as of this post. Thanks! ~KyruKun 03:13, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Checking out examples of both, I'm thinking linebreaks look best, but I'd like other people to weigh in before adding it to the standards. Also, if we could add stuff under appropriate headers, that would be great. --Jabor 03:45, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I believe that linebreaks look a lot better than commas, and if we are using linebreaks then commas between them would be unnecessary. RoSociety0 19:13, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Naming Conventions This is actually kind of important. Currently, image files aren't very consistently named. Any suggestions? --Jabor 05:32, 18 May 2009 (UTC) I have been naming all of my image files after the monsters themselves. If the enemy is named "Embermite" then I name the file "Embermite.jpg". I do think we should keep file names both as clear and as simple as possible. For example, if we were to create a page for all of the machines in the game I don't think that it would be appropriate to name the image file for the Machine Press "MPSCRB" (Machine Press, Steam City Ruins, Beta). While it may make sense to you, and possibly to us, the file name "MachinePress" is far more intuitive. If it turns out that there are going to be multiple maps with similar machinery, then we can worry about how to differentiate the file names then. --KyruKun 05:37, 18 May 2009 (UTC) * Actually, it's kind of important when considering things like mission maps (showing the location of an item) and so on. If someone calls one map "SteamCityRuins_LucasMap.jpg" and someone else names a different map "WY00001_Map", then it's a pain keeping track of everything. --Jabor 07:59, 18 May 2009 (UTC) * I agree that side quest and mission screenshots especially need a standardized file name. I would prefer it if we named it after either A: The quest/mission name itself or B: The Call sign for the mission. ex: MD0209. --KyruKun 16:20, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : I personally would like it formatted like this: We take the area name (the over area, like Steamcity Ruins or Ferric Forrest), and go "SteamCityRuinsMap_(MissionCallsign).png/.jpg, whatever. That way, at a glance, someone can see the area it is based in, and then can look up the mission associated with it. Angel14995 19:12, 18 May 2009 (UTC) : I agree with Angel's idea, the inclusion of both the area name then the call number for the quest will probably help with later quests, as in when we have quests spanning multiple areas and we need to have maps that tell us which area it is depicting and also the quest. RoSociety0 19:16, 18 May 2009 (UTC) * I would prefer naming maps based on missions and locations of objectives in the quest callsign format. MD0207.jpg, for example, for mission 17: Fighting Fires. I suppose Angel's format is best. --Kelitrex 19:17, 18 May 2009 (UTC)